Alone
by Hipparu
Summary: Gavin wakes up to find himself alone yet again. -Rated T for some reason idek what I'm doing anymore. I do not own RoosterTeeth. Mavin boy x boy don't like don't read. I was up late at night writing this because a video was loading and things got out of control... I'm sorry.-


**SO WHILE WAITING FOR THIS EPISODE OF LAST-UPDATE TO LOAD I DECIDED THAT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO WRITE A SHORT FIC. KEYWORD: SHORT. I NEVER MEANT FOR THIS TO BE LONG, SO I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS MESS. (I GOT 1,591 WORDS. WHOOPS MY FINGER SLIPPED.) IF YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ I AM SORRY. JUST... HERE WE GO THEN.**

* * *

Gavin's eyes fluttered open; the rising sun was already beaming through the light curtains in his room, which exposed a lot of dust flying around in the air. The Brit always thought it was magic as a child. He would run around in the sun beam trying to collect all the magic. Thinking about his childhood and all the good times he had made him smile. But then it seemed like all the magic and color drained from the room when Gavin rolled to his side to find the bed empty. But what else did he expect? It was becoming more and more frequent as the days rolled by. It was like a meeting that was planned unexpectedly, but they were both so prepared for it.

"Michael..." Gavin whispered to the pillow beside him, letting all of the breath leave his lungs. After laying there in silence for a moment Gavin and then sighed. He shouldn't have been surprised or hurt, but it seemed that he was becoming more damaged as the days rolled through. Everyone saw it as well. It was affecting his work and the poor social life that he already had.

Maybe he would've been better off living with his best friend and boss. Geoff would've _never_ aloud the Brit to take someone home, especially Michael.

Michael Jones.

_Michael. Frigging. Jones. _

The first time they slept together it was a drunken mistake in Gavin's mind, so when he woke up with an empty bed that morning he shrugged it off. It still hurt, of course, he had loved the redhead ever since he stepped into the office; but Gavin knew that they were both drinking heavily and that Michael was engaged to the most wonderful and lucky woman on this planet. Gavin couldn't blame Michael for falling in love with Lindsay, she was downright perfect, but he couldn't help but feel jealous that every night she got to go home with _that_.

The second time Gavin was pretty shocked. Michael had knocked on his apartment door and invited himself in; little to Gavin's knowledge he intended on staying the night. When Gavin asked if he was drunk the redhead just laughed and said no, almost convincing Gavin that Michael loved him back. Sadly, though, much to Gavin's dismay, Michael was nowhere to be found in the morning, and at work when Gavin questioned him Michael would speak nothing of it. Though later that night Michael came again, and the two danced the same tango as before, leaving Gavin hurt and confused in the morning.

This had happened many, many times over the course of the month, and Gavin was getting torn apart by it. He knew that Michael was with Lindsay and didn't want to hurt her in any way, but he also could _not_ deny his strong feelings for the Jersey boy.

Gavin tried his hardest to erase his memory of the night before, but images of Michael lingered in his throbbing head. So Gavin thought it best to take a shower and get ready for the day ahead. Only Gavin apparently was a bit out of it, because by the time he was completely dressed and ready to head to work he realized that it was Sunday. He never worked on Sundays.

"_Bollocks_!" Gavin hollered, tossing his phone across the room and onto the old, plush sofa. "I'm such an _idiot_!" The Brit then rested his elbows upon the counter top and hid his face in his pale palms. "It's _my_ fault that he doesn't stay the night... It _has _to be me, right?" Gavin then stood shakily and headed back into the cramped bathroom of his apartment. "Just _look_ at you. No one could love you..." Gavin examined his face in the mirror, and what he say didn't please him.

His hair was dark near the roots and sticking wildly out all over the place, no order or time spent there. His eyes were droopy and tired, making him seem a lot older than his twenty-four year-old self. He hadn't shaven, so the stubble that grew in his chin was prickly and rough. Not to mention his _nose_. Everyone made fun of it, including Michael. It was the size of an ice cream truck.

Gavin looked down into the porcelain sink and groaned. He needed something to distract him of the perfect redhead he called Michael.

Gavin then made his way back to the bedroom, where he kicked off his shoes and threw himself on the comfy mattress. It was only seven in the morning, maybe he could get some sleep and hopefully die during. So he fell asleep, hoping to god that he would not dream about the one man who invaded his thoughts all day and night. So it would only make sense that yes, Gavin did in fact dream of Michael, and it was an okay dream. Even though the dream was just a play back of last night's events. For some reason Gavin wished that the dream wouldn't end; that he could be with Michael forever without interruptions or him leaving at the break of dawn.

But of course, just a few hours later, a knock at the door jolted Gavin out of his state of dreaming and peacefulness. So, with a lot of agitation, Gavin got to his apartment door and unlocked the deadbolt. Luckily he wasn't _excited_ by the dream he had, so it was safe to talk to whomever knocked.

Dark brown eyes met Gavin's pale blue ones, and before he knew it the person was inside his apartment. Of course the exact person didn't surprise him one bit; Michael. The man who could make Gavin's heart flutter in the best and worst possible way. The man who spent a lot of time confusing the Brit and making his life a nightmare, but a place like heaven at the same time.

"Wot, Michael?" Gavin asked wearily, his attitude and mood all too apparent in his tone of voice.

Michael just chuckled and kicked his shoes off. "Nothing, just coming to say hello."

Gavin glanced at the digital clock on his microwave that he could barely see from where he stood. "At ten in the morning?"

"Why not?" The redhead smiled mischievously as he snaked his arms around the back of Gavin's neck. Gavin, however, did not react. He just stood there with the same bored expression, staring down at Michael. It took all of his willpower not to drag Michael into his bedroom, but he did contain all of his feelings and swallow his heart.

"Michael," Gavin's voice was hushed now, sorrow and hurt leaking through the syllables. That's when Michael looked up to see all of the pain in Gavin's tired eyes.

"What's going on with you?" The voice of Michael was rough and almost scratchy, but for some reason if comforted Gavin at times. Not this time, though. It only brought the Brit closer and closer to the pool of confusion he was more than likely to drown in.

Gavin stared down at his feet for a moment before shuffling out of Michael's grasp. "Michael," He repeated, trying to get at least _some other word_ out of his constricted throat. "I'm _hurting_, Michael. Whenever I wake up in the morning and find you gone I can feel my heart and brain being crushed and ripped apart. Why are you doing this to me? To _Lindsay_?" Gavin was on the verge of tears now, eying Michael with wide eyes of disbelief.

"Gavin, I just," Michael held the bridge of his nose with his fingers and squinted his eyes shut. He was going to add more to the thought, but Gavin interrupted him.

"I love you Michael," The words came swiftly and nearly knocked Michael off of his feet, and he wasn't really expecting much more after that, but Gavin continued. "I think I'm being clingy, or maybe I'm just not good enough for you or _whatever_ it is that's making you leave _I'm sorry_." Michael didn't say anything back to him; he just kept silent and waited if Gavin wanted to say anything else, which he didn't.

"It's not..." Michael shut his mouth abruptly. What was he feeling? Why _did _he keep coming back to Gavin? He didn't know exactly what, but there was something appealing about Gavin in particular. He wasn't just confused about his sexuality, no definitely not, but there was just something about _that man_ that just made Michael want to go insane with rage, lust, and whatever other emotion you can feel. It was odd, but somehow reassuring.

"Listen," By this point Gavin was just letting out rage that had been sitting inside him for a while. He didn't even mean to be abrupt with Michael in the first place. "if I'm just going to be some stress relief that you only pay attention to when you need to be taken care of then just _get out_! I'm tired of being hurt and waking up _alone_!" Tears streamed down the Brit's face now, and whenever Michael would try to comfort him he'd just smack his hand away. Everything eventually ended up stopping at Gavin pretty much pushing Michael out and slamming the door behind him.

Still, though, thoughts about Michael slammed at Gavin's brain. His scent, voice, lips, and _everything_ just hit Gavin's sensitive mind like a kamikaze. Gavin didn't do anything to try to stop it, either. He just sat on his sofa sobbing into his knees at the thought of Michael.

* * *

**THIS WAS AWFUL I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME. IF YOU DID HAPPEN TO LIKE THIS YOU'RE ON DRUGS. ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING IF YOU MADE IT THIS FAR. D':  
**


End file.
